naruto_bleach_and_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Hachigen Ushoda
Hachigen Ushoda, usually referred to as Hacchi, is a Visored and the former lieutenant of the Kido Corps under Tessai Tsukabishi. Appearance Personality History Series Plot Appearances in Other Media Powers and Abilities *Kido Master - As the former Lieutenant of the Kido corps, Hachigen is a powerful Kido master. He has shown his mastery particularly in Binding spells up to level 99. fully controlling it without an incantation though it seems to tire him out when he exerts such high level spiritual energy. **Unique Kido - After being exiled from Soul Society, he further refined his Kidō skills to create new spells including alternate types of spells unknown to any other Shinigami. He is frequently tasked with creating various barriers and binding spells that not only conceal but is capable of hiding the spiritual energy of a group of spiritual powerful beings, such as his "Hachigyou Sougai". His barriers are unique of his own design and cannot be undone by Shinigami Kidō. He is also capable of using barriers as offensive weapons to devastating effect. Even with all his great and unique power he readily admits that his powers are not fit for combat. By his own admission, his new powers are very similar to those of Orihime Inoue's and he likes her company as a result. He is also highly skilled in a form of healing reminiscent of Orihime's healing ability "Sōten Kisshun", he used his skill to restore the completely destroyed Tsubaki where even Orihime had failed. He also has the ability to transfer an object using his barriers from one place to another. In his battle with Baraggan, he cut his arm with his barrier and transferred it to Baraggan's stomach. *Swordsman *Shunpo Practitioner *Highly Intellecutal Observant - Hacchi has been shown to be very observant of his opponents' abilities and powers, even going as far as to use it against them. *Great Spiritual Power - Being a Visored, Hachi possesses a dual type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. His spiritual energy is purple. Zanpakuto His Zanpakuto has a broad blade and a square shaped hilt. Hachigen's Zanpakuto is rather unusual due to the fact that it must be summoned using Kido instead of just drawing it. Hollowfication Hollow Mask - His mask was first briefly seen as a plain one with goggle eyes, though it was not fully formed yet. It was later fully revealed when the Vizard came to fight Aizen. It greatly resembles a traditional Balinese demon mask, with tusks and protrusions from the top. A row of feather-like spikes also stick out from the top of his mask, very similar to a Native American headdress. *Power Augmentation Relationships Friends/Allies *Shinji Hirako *Kensei Muguruma *Rojuro Otoribashi *Love Aikawa *Lisa Yadomaru *Mashiro Kuna *Hiyori Sarugaki *Ichigo Kurosaki *Soi Fon *Marechiyo Omaeda Enemies *Sosuke Aizen *Hollows *The Espada **Barragan Louisenbarin Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Shinigami Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Kido Corps Category:Former Shinigami Lieutenants Category:Visored Category:Heroes Alliance